The present invention relates to a spout assembly, and more particularly, to a spout assembly for thin-film liquid container.
Generally, containers using a pouch, or the like are not provided with a spout. As the user cuts the corner of the container, the user can drink the beverage through the cutting corner.
But, it is not convenient to draw thebeverage of the container because the cutting corner is easily shrunk and closed by an outer air pressure.
Therefore, a thin-film container having a spout is disclosed in a prior art so as to easily draw or dispense the beverage of the thin-film container. FIG. 12 shows a thin-film container having a spout assembly according to the prior art.
Referring to FIG. 12, the container C is provided with an upper end portion, a lower end portion, a right side portion and a left side portion. Further, the container C is provided at its corner with an inclined portion 11. The spout assembly 1 is fixed to a sealed surface of the inclined portion 11.
The spout assembly 1 comprises a fixing support 100 fixed to the sealed surface, a fluid guide member 13 vertically extended from the sealed surface to the interior of the container, and a spout portion(not shown) vertically extended from the sealed surface to the exterior of the container and coupled with a cap 200. That is, the spout portion and the fluid guide member 13 are formed along the longitudinal axis line X.
Therefore, the bottom end of the fluid guide member 13 is faced with the right side portion of the container along the axis line X. In this case, the liquid beverage of the container below the horizontal line L is not easily dispensed from the container owing to the shrink of the container C.
Therefore, the present invention has been made in an effort to solve the problem. It is an objective of the present invention to provide a spout assembly for thin-film containers and a thin-film container having a spout assembly that the user can easily and entirely sucks the beverage of the container.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a construction of a cap and a spout portion easily opening the spout assembly.
Further, it is still another object of the present invention to provide a spout assembly preventing the pollution of the spout portion.
To achieve the above objects, the present invention provides a spout assembly for thin-film containers having an upper side end, a lower side end, a right side end, a left side end and a rounded corner side end comprising a fixing support fixed to the rounded corner side end, a spout portion extended from the fixing support to the outside of the container, a cap coupled with the spout portion; and a fluid guide member extended from the fixing support to the lower side end of the container.
The rounded corner side end is tilted at a predetermined angle from the lower side end of the container, the fixing support is paralleled with the rounded corner side end, and the fluid guide member includes a first guide portion that is extended from the rounded corner side end and whose axis line intersects the right and left side ends and a second guide portion that is curved from the first guide portion at a predetermined angle and intersects the lower side end of the container.
The section of the fluid guide member is shaped of xe2x80x9c+xe2x80x9d, or the fluid guide member is shaped of a straw.
The container is further provided with a cover member that covers the spout portion and the cap for preventing their pollution and is connected to the rounded corner side end where a cutting line is interposed.
The spout portion is integrally formed and coupled with the cap whereby the cap can be easily separated from the spout portion by one-touch manner.
The cap is formed at its bottom surface with a protrusion inserted into the interior of the spout portion so that the spout portion can be sealed again.
The spout portion has an elliptic section and the cap has a rectangular section so that the thickness of the spout assembly can be reduced.
The rounded corner side end has a horizontal corner end and a vertical corner end, the fixing support is fixed to the horizontal corner end and the fluid guide member is extended from the fixing support to the lower side end of the container.
The cap is provided with a wing knob for easily removing the cap from the spout portion.